But It's Tuesday
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Allan and Will decide to take a day off for Lazy Sunday. (Modern World AU)


Allan woke up in the morning a little bit earlier than the other outlaws. He got out of the bed and walked across the hall to Will's room.

Allan nudged his friend and said, "Hey, Will, get up!"

"What do you want, Allan?" Will asked.

"Don't you want to claim the couch before everyone wakes up?" Allan asked in a persuasive tone.

"Yeah of course I do!" Will responded as he got out of the bed.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Allan commented cheerfully.

The duo snuck quietly over to the couch without making a sound, so the sleeping outlaws wouldn't know what they were doing.

Allan put his head on the left arm of the couch and stretched out his feet. Will put his head on the right arm of the couch and stretched out. The duo was covering the entire couch.

Robin woke up first, so he told the rest of the gang to get up. He walked towards the couch, and looked down to find Allan and Will smiling at him.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking up the entire couch?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, scoot over!" Little John commented.

"Lazy Sunday," Allan responded.

"But it's Tuesday," Robin informed.

"Not my problem," Allan commented.

"You can't just sit on the couch all day! You have to eat breakfast!" Robin persuaded.

"Much! Bring me a waffle, sausage, bacon, and sweet tea," Allan ordered.

"Much! DO NOT give Allan his food, he can get it himself!" Robin screeched.

"Hmm... master, friend,master, FRIEND," Much muttered, "Allan, I'm coming!"

Much piled Allan's order on a plate, and carried the drink in his hand until he reached Allan. He handed him the plate of food. Much then pulled out a black coaster, and put the drink on the coffee table.

"Much! You're supposed to be on my side!" Robin pouted.

"Well, Allan ordered his food politely, and you screeched at me not to give it to him. That wouldn't be fair. Now, Will what do you want?" Much responded.

"French toast and eggs," Will answered.

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" Much asked in his best waitress voice.

"Scrambled," he responded.

"What fruit would come on your French toast?"

"Strawberries."

"I'll be right back with your order," Much said.

"MUCH!" Robin wailed as he jumped up and down.

"Yes, master?" Much questioned.

"You're supposed to let Will get the food!" Robin cried.

"I'm the cook around here, so I make the breakfast, lunch, and dinner rules," Much said.

Much walked into the kitchen to make Will's food.

"Well, that was weird, and Allan if you're going to lay on the couch all day, put on a shirt!" Robin directed to the shirtless blonde.

"Why?" Allan asked with his signature grin.

"Because no one wants to come into the living room to see you without a shirt on," Robin responded.

"Fine. Will, save my spot," Allan said.

Will nodded and stretched his arms out, so there was no more room on the couch.

Allan jogged to his room, and rummaged through his dresser drawers. He finally found a green tank top, and slipped it over his bare chest. Allan shut the drawer, and jogged back to his place on the couch. When he arrived, Will was already eating his food. Will then moved his arms, so Allan could sit down. Allan sprawled back out on the couch, and finished his breakfast.

"Robin, the microwave is broken," Much said from the kitchen.

"Ok, since Allan doesn't have to work today, he'll fix it, Much," Robin said.

"Ok, fine I'll fix it when everyone goes to work," Allan said.

"Great! I'm going to get ready for work," Robin commented.

Allan picked up the deck of cards on the table beside the couch. He shuffled the cards, and gave both him and Will 7 cards. He put the remainder of the cards in a pile on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Let's play Go Fish," Allan suggested.

"Ok," Will said.

"Got any 7's?" Allan asked.

"Go fish," Will responded, "Got any knaves?"

"Yes, I have one," Allan said as he pulled the Knave of Hearts out of his hand, "Got any kings?"

"I wiswish I had a King Richard card, but no I don't, go fish," Will said, "Got any 10's?"

"No, go fish. Do you have any queens?" Allan said as Little John walked by.

"Very funny guys," Little John said.

"Yes, yes it is, Big Bear," Allan joked.

"You're jealous," Little John said.

"Am I, am I really 'Lil' J?" Allan jokingly questioned.

"Did you just call me 'Lil' J?" Little John questioned.

"Yes, yes I did 'Lil' J," Allan answered.

Little John leaped onto the couch, and tackled Allan.

"I'm not bein' funny, but what was that necessary?" Allan asked.

"Yes," Little John said as he pulled Allan to the ground.

The two outlaws wrestled for a while. Allan finally crawled back onto the couch. As soon as he did, Little John got into his green jeep, and went to work.

"Let's watch TV, now that the decks messed up," Allan suggested.

Will turned on the TV, and turned the channel over to Sleepy Hollow. Allan retrieved both him and Will a pillow from their rooms. Allan had a pillow with Sherwood Forest on it, and Will had a Superman pillow. Robin has a lame pillow. Robin has a pillow with the animated Disney Robin Hood characters on it. Allan was tempted to doodle a mustache on the Robin Hood fox. He decided against it though. Allan returned to the living room, and plopped back down on the couch. Will was still watching Sleepy Hollow when he came back.

"That's revolting!" Much said as the Headless Horseman chopped off another head.

"Really, Much? You've been in a real war, and you're scared of TV?" Allan jokingly asked.

"It's still revolting no matter what. That guy should not be chopping off heads!" Much commented, "I'm going to work now."

"I better get going too," Will said.

"I thought you were off today, and that's why we're having Lazy Sunday," Allan recalled.

"No, I have work today. See ya later," Will commented.

Allan was home alone. Everyone had gone to work, so he flipped the channel to watch reruns of Arrow. Then, his phone beeped. Allan picked up his IPhone with the camo phone case that said "We Are Robin Hood" in orange letters, and read his text he had received. It was from Robin.

It said:

 _Allan, you need to: take out the trash, do the dishes, clean your room, wash the kitchen counters, and fix the microwave. I'll be back at 6:00, everything should be done when I come back._

Allan sighed. Of course Robin would send him a long list of things to do. Robin was aggravated by Allan because he had a carefree day. Allan was almost shocked by how Robin could send all that in one text. He then remembered that Robin didn't have a character limit for some reason. Allan always thought Robin hacked the phone system. But enough thinking, Allan needed to get some work done. He walked into the kitchen to get the trash bag out of the trash can. Allan plucked the bag out of the can, and walked outside to the big trash bin. After he put the trash in the bin, he came inside.

"I'm not bein' funny, but my clothes stink!" Allan said to himself.

Allan took off his now foul smelling tank top, and threw it in the laundry basket in the laundry room. He looked at the next thing on the list: doing the dishes. That was easy! Allan took the dishes, and shoved them in the dishwasher. He moved onto the next item: clean your room. That was going to take forever! It was already 2:00, Robin would be home in 4 hours! Allan jogged to his room with 5 trash bags in his hands. He had 1 trash bag for clothes and the other 4 were for trash he found on the floor. He went through the clothes, and threw them in the dirty clothes bag. Allan picked up one of his black t-shirts that Robin frowned upon. Robin frowned upon everything black Allan owned: socks, shirts, pants, even his car! All of his Team Castle memories started flooding back. How he betrayed them, how he joined Team Castle, how he became Guy's right hand man! Allan quickly put away the t-shirt that was causing him to feel all that pain. He didn't mind wearing black, but he couldn't stare at it for too long, or all the memories would flood back. Allan finished cleaning his room at 3:00, and moved on to the kitchen counters. He got out the cleaning supplies, and scrubbed the counters.

"I'm not bein' funny, but Robin should be doin' this!" Allan said and then began to silently vent about how Robin never did chores.

Allan finished counter cleaning at 4:00, and decided to order pizza. He got the pizza at about 4:30, and ate it. After Allan ate the pizza, he fell asleep.

"Wake up, Allan!" Robin said as he shook Allan.

"Wha?" Allan asked.

"You didn't fix the microwave!" Robin wailed.

"Oh, just because I said I was gonna fix the microwave all the sudden means I have to fix it?!" Allan argued.

"Yes, yes it does, Allan!" Robin raged.

"I'm not bein' funny, but you texted me a long list, and I forgot!" Allan exclaimed.

Robin went outside. He took his IPhone out of his left back pocket. He scrolled through his contacts. Robin found Much's name, and clicked the call button. It took Much 3 times to pick up.

"Hi master! I'm just now on break. What's going on?" Much rambled.

"On your way home, buy a microwave. SOMEONE forgot to fix it this afternoon," Robin informed.

"Ok, I'll bring back a microwave! Bye, master!" Much announced.

"Bye, Much," Robin said into the phone. Robin walked into the living room from the patio.

"Well you're in luck, Mr. Lazybones. Much is picking up a microwave," Robin explained.

"I'm not lazy! I cleaned the kitchen! I cleaned my room! You shouldn't be able to tell me what to do with my room, Mr. HighandMighty! I did the dishes, and took out the trash! You never do anything around here!" Allan raged.

"Well, everything's ok now," Robin said as he tackled Allan.

"I'm not bein' funny, but you and Little John are always tackling me! Do you hate me or something?" Allan commented.

"Hate isn't the right word for it, more like annoyed," Robin answered.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Allan exclaimed.

The two wrestled for a while until Robin went into the kitchen to make himself dinner. Soon, everyone filed in, Much, Little John, Will, and Djaq. Much actually remembered the microwave. Everybody ate dinner besides Allan and Robin. After everyone ate, they all watched X-Men. After that, everyone went to bed.

After Allan fell asleep, Robin got everyone together. Together they carried Allan out to the patio. Little John carried Allan's left leg. Much carried his right leg. Robin held his right arm. Djaq held his left arm. Will carried Allan's head. Then, the threw him in the pool. Allan came up spitting water.

"I'm not bein funny, but I could have drowned!" Allan exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as the blonde continued spitting out water. Allan grabbed Robin's foot, and pulled him in. Soon, the whole gang was in the water! They swam for a few hours even though it was 2:00 in the morning.

"To more days like this!" The gang members thought.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review! They are all appteciated.**


End file.
